The Thousand and One ways of Klaroline
by Classy Dame
Summary: These are a collection of my drabbles.
1. Coffee Shop

"Kat, I'm going on break! Be back in thirty." Caroline was heading out to the lobby to start her break, and about time in her book.

"Alright, but where and who are you going to see might I ask?" "Tyler and oh I don't know the backseat of his car for a quickie?" Katherine gave Caroline an all too knowing wink cause usually that was what Caroline did on her breaks. Tyler would show up at the coffee shop to pick up Caroline and later she would be dropped off with her hair a slight mess (which was not like miss perfect) and with that goofy grin on her face.

"Nope, Tyler and I are over." Caroline was all but wanting to forget about the nasty break up fight that occurred between them the night before but she knew eventually she was gonna have to come to grips that it was really over. The night started out like always, Tyler wanting to just stay home and make out, which was fine in the beginning but now Caroline was ready to explore more into their relationship, but it was starting to seem that it wasn't what Tyler wanted. He really wouldn't take her around his mother or anywhere for that matter.

"What!?" to say Katherine was shocked was an understatement. "You mean to tell me that Mr. Perfect Lockwood got the ax? I want the details." Katherine was more an willing to hear that Tyler was not the king that Caroline put him up to be.

"The only thing that you need to know is that I was getting tired of being treated as nothing more than his living sex doll. Anyways I'll tell you more when I get off of break, I only have thirty minutes you know and you just took up five of them." right now Caroline was ready to sit down with her coffee and read her book. She rather to be sitting and reading a good book while sipping on the nectar of the gods.

"You're gonna spend your break reading and drinking coffee, what, you don't serve it enough all day that you want drink it on your break." "Go somewhere and treat yourself." I won't say a word if you decide to stay out a little bit longer." the shop wasn't all that busy that day and since Caroline was post break up sulking she thought that it wouldn't hurt to let her stay gone a little longer.

"No, I just really just want to sit and enjoy the writings of Margaret Mitchell and drink my coffee, and it's been ten minutes now so can I go?" she tried to sound nice but the sarcastic undertone of her voice proved other wise.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Katherine was done with it all already.

Caroline found her a spot near the front of the shop so she could see if Katherine needed anything, even on her break Caroline wanted to make sure things went alright. Being the perfectionist that she was.

A couple of minutes went by, Caroline was deep into Gone with the Wind and her favorite coffee when she heard the ding of the bell that hung over the door. She looked up the see Klaus. He was a regular at the shop, straight black coffee was his drink of choice, nothing special. He always flirted with Caroline knowing good and well that she had a boyfriend. He had this annoying air of confidence about him. Klaus had all the makings of the perfect boyfriend/husband, he had the looks, he was very nice (at least to her) and the accent was just an added bonus.

"Caroline, love. How are you today? Fine I hope, but then again you always look fine." he gave her a wink that had her rolling her eyes.

Katherine couldn't help but to look over at Caroline and both of them shared a look of pure annoyance.

"Klaus, I'm going to take a wild guess that you're here for the usual, black coffee and hopefully a bite of Caroline to go?" Katherine liked to pester the shit out of Klaus, she knew him well before she started working at the coffee shop and before she ever met Caroline. Katherine was dating Klaus' older brother Elijah. Elijah was ever the gentlemen, Katherine was so glad she met him. She had been through her fair shares of assholes who treated her like garbage, Elijah was different, he treated her like a queen. Her thoughts on Klaus weren't bad, she knew he was just as much as a gentlemen as Elijah was. Their mama raised them right. Always treat a woman like a queen.

"Katherine, how did you know? I try not to be too predictable." Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. He never was much of a coffee drinker but ever since the day he walked into the shop and laid eyes on Caroline, he swore to himself he would make her his.

He stopped by one day to drop off lunch for Katherine. She was leaving their home and forgot it. Elijah had an important meeting to go to and asked Klaus to please drop it off to her for him. Klaus had nothing else to do so he didn't mind taking it to her and making it a quick stop. Walking in he headed to the register and tapped the bell that was sitting on the counter.

"Coming!" shouted someone from the back. "Hello, I'm Caroline. What can I get for you today?"

Um….Klaus was dumb struck by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Flowing blonde hair, perfect full lips, eyes that seem to look right into him.

"Hello? Are you needing something?" Caroline waved her hands in front of Klaus to get his attention. She had to suppress a giggle, he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah, sorry. Is Katherine Pierce here yet? I'm suppose to drop off this for her." holding out the bag to Caroline.

"She is, do you want me to get her for you?" Caroline was also thrown back by this handsome man but she kept her poker face on because she was with Tyler.

"No, that's ok. Just, can you give her this please?"

"Sure, no problem." she said. Caroline took the bag and thanked him.

Klaus ordered his coffee and made his way to Caroline's table. "Mind if I keep you company for a bit? Seeing as your sitting here all alone. Where's Tyler? I don't see him around?" Klaus was always seeing her with Tyler and for her to be just sitting by herself seemed odd to him. But can't say he wasn't a little thrilled that maybe she finally got rid of that douche.

"Well if you must know we broke up. I wanted more and he obviously didn't so I left. Now if you'll excuse me I was reading." Caroline was wishing he would take the hint and leave but this was Klaus, he wasn't going anywhere.

"That's a shame,love. How could he not want more to be with you? Excuse me for saying so but he was a damn fool for letting you go. If you were mine I'd give you all you want and then some." he said.

Caroline could see the sincerity in his face, a look of longing. Sure sometimes he was corny with his pick up lines and his endless flirting, but she knew deep down that he was a really sweet guy. She would be lying if she said that she never thought about him and her together, but at the time she was with Tyler and that was that. Now she didn't have Tyler so she couldn't have that holding her back. But to start something now was just too soon for her.

"Klaus…what do you want? I'm on break and I only have four minutes left till I have to get back to work." Caroline was just trying to get rid of him for the time being, she just wanted to finish the chapter of the book and go back to work.

"I just wanted to give you this. I know how much you love classic romance novels." Klaus pulled out of his messenger bag a copy of Gone with the Wind.

"Seriously?" Caroline held up the book she was reading which was Gone with the Wind. "As you can see I already have it so-

"Open this one before you continue." Klaus handed her the version of Gone of the Wind that he had with him.

She opened it and flipped through a few pages till she saw something that caught her eyes. "First edition? You got me the first edition? Klaus-"

"Caroline, you are a genuine beauty, therefore you deserve only genuine things. Tyler will never find anyone a beautiful,intelligent, and classy as you. I know that I've come on strong and I apologies for it. I know that you're just coming off of a break up and you need time but I'm willing to wait however long it takes for you to be my love." Klaus picked up Caroline's hand and gave it a kiss. "I'm gonna go and give you peace. Good bye, Caroline." Klaus grabbed his coffee and went out the door.

Caroline was completely speechless. Where had this Klaus been? She looked over to see Katherine leaning on the counter trying to ease drop on their conversation. "Well what did he have to say? Come on don't keep me waiting. Judging by the look on your face he must have said something that you liked."

"So….." Katherine was on ready to burst.

Caroline was still looking through the book that he gave her when she found a piece of paper tucked between some pages.

Caroline read the words the were written on the paper and looked up at Katherine and simply told her "however long."


	2. Whiter Shade of Pale

Darkness consumed her distinguishing her light. Causing the life that was left in her to die out. Leaving a shell of her former self behind. This was his plan, to snuff out her light, the light that tried to overcome his darkness. If there was one thing he was proud of that would have been his contempt for life and all that which was pure. Klaus wanted this woman to become his equal, his queen, to rule by his side.

He licked clean the blade of her blood, relishing in the cooper taste of bitter sweet victory. "Why?" she would ask. "My light is what you loved the most about me. Why destroy that? To what have I done to deserve your ire?" Caroline stared up to bloody golden tinged eyes of the devil. Ready to accept her fate but wanting to know the reasons.

"Why it's very simple,my dear. You're what makes me weak, weakness I simply can't have. Why not terminate that weakness but at the same time make it my equal, to reign in my kingdom where light isn't needed and the thirst for power and darkness is all that is needed to bring fear to all. Yes, your light is what I loved about you but the darkness that lies behind your eyes is what I crave the most. We can be so perfect together, my pet. Rule by my side in hell for all eternity, leave this mortal coil behind you, for human life isn't for you. Sit on your throne of bones wearing your crown of thorns, taste the blood of the wicked and damned. Be with me forever by my side." Klaus extended his hand to the golden haired angel that laid before him, covered in her own blood from the wound he inflicted into her side.

"Klaus, you offer me so much, too much to be truthful. Reign with you in hell? Leave my life that I've grown to accept and cherish? To what reward? To be your queen in a place filled with sadness and heartbreak? I couldn't imagine such torture. You claim to know me but you don't. You only know what you want to see, a queen to be by your lonely side, a queen to share in your misery. No, Klaus, I won't be apart of your kingdom, for I rather serve in heaven then to rule in hell." Tears streamed down her cheeks, flinching in the pain and the impending death that was awaiting her.

"Very well, love. It would appear you have made your choice. Pity, we would've been the perfect. Close your eyes, sweetheart. It's time for you to sleep." Klaus slit his angels throat snuffing what little of life's light lingered.

"Good night, sweetheart, good night."


	3. A Taste of Vegas

Stepping off their private jet, Caroline couldn't believe how beautiful Vegas was. The lights, the atmosphere. She had never been out of Mystic Falls so to her Vegas seemed like her own wonderland.

"Klaus, come here and look at how lovely this place is!"

"Sweetheart, when you've been here as much as I have it all just looks like a dessert with tacky Christmas lights hanging about."

"Yeah well, just because you have been around since time began doesn't mean I can't have my fun looking around."

Caroline and Klaus headed over to baggage claim to collect their luggage. They booked a suit at the Bellagio, perhaps the most biggest suit they had, it's either go big or go home.

Their limo driver was there to pick them up and drive them to their hotel.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, love?" he asked.

"Yes! Thank you, so much for taking me." she really wanted to not look so excited but hell this was Vegas, not Mystic Falls.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You know I would do anything to bring a smile to your face."

"That's why I like you." Caroline smirked at Klaus for throwing his line back at him.

30 minutes later….

"What do you mean our room isn't ready yet? We were told when we booked it what time to be here!" to say Caroline was pissed was an understatement. Being the perfectionist that she was this was not in her well thought out plans.

"Let me handle this." Klaus walked up to the clerk to find out why they had to wait. Looking into the clerks eyes, he had him caught up in his compulsion.

"Ok, mate. Now tell me, why isn't our room ready?"

"We had a bachelor party last night and they left the room in complete disarry."

"Well in that case I would recommend that the room be given to us for free, simply for the inconvenience. Wouldn't you agree?"

Deadpan the clerk answered "yes, of course, anything to keep you happy, sir."

Caroline rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Klaus' shoulder.

"Do you always have to compel people to get your way? You can be such a pain sometimes."

"What? We were told the room would be ready and it's not, so I feel a little compensation is in order."

"Well since it's not ready and you're starting to annoy me, then I feel the need to get away from you and enjoy myself, tour Vegas….alone."

Caroline was so ready to ditch Klaus and see what Vegas had to offer. The lights, gambling, the crowds, she was ready to mingle and have a good time, without the old man dragging her down.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it. You have never been here and anything could happen to you."

"Excuse me, but since when did you become my high lord that I had to report my comings and goings to? I'm a grown woman, Klaus! I'm not a child that needs protection, I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm a big girl with her big girl panties on. So that means I can handle things on my own."

"Big girl panties? The bloody hell is that suppose to mean? Is that some sort of slang kids are using now a days? Cause you claim to be a grown woman, but right now you're acting like a child wanting it's way."

That was it. She had enough. Reaching behind him, she grabbed his wallet. Holding it in front of his face she made her final stand.

"Klaus, you see this? This is me taking your money and treating myself to a good time, on your dime. You're to wait here for our room to be ready. Once it is, I want you to take our bags to the room, without help. You're gonna wait for me to get back, no calls, no compelling staff to follow me to report back to you. I want away from you right now. I'm pissed off so I'm taking it out on you."

"Love….."

"Don't, love, me. You're gonna do as I say or….."

Looking dead in his eyes, Caroline played her final card in the city of sin. Taking his hand, she guided it up her dress to her center. Making sure no one was looking she rubbed his fingers between her folds.

Taking his hand away, she then brought it up to his mouth.

"Sniff"

With a look of shock and lust he did as instructed.

He smelled the lovely aroma of his Caroline. The sweet smell of his woman that he couldn't explain, but it was the smell that drove him insane with passion.

"Now taste."

"What? Caro…."

"I said..taste."

Licking his finger tips, Klaus' eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Her taste was savory. Klaus could eat that pussy for hours on end. Caroline could bring any man to his knees and right now he was ready to do just that.

"Remember that taste cause if I catch you checking up on me or if I even get a hint of you anywhere near, then that will be the last time you get to taste or smell this pussy for a long time."

Knowing she had him by the balls, Caroline just smiled and gave Klaus a kiss on his cheek. Flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder she turned to leave a stunned Klaus standing there with their bags.

"Yes, Caroline, whatever you say, love."

Watching his queen leave, Klaus picked up their bags and headed up to their room for a long lonely time.


	4. Take Me Away from all this Death

"Tell me something, my dear. Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" His voice was low and seductive, like velvet and satin caressing her ears.

"Is that an question or a request? It's hard to tell anymore with you." Caroline could never deny him, no matter how hard she tried. His man was her drug, her addiction. He was bad for her that much she knew, but try as she might she couldn't deny him.

"Does it matter anymore, love? You and i both know you could tell me no, but the darkest parts of you will never allow it. That's what I love about you, Caroline. The fight, the constant struggle of your inner demons. The outer parts of you puts up the fiscade of purity and innocence, while inside your screaming to be set free." Klaus whispered softly all these things that Caroline knew were true. She didn't want to give in and live how she really wanted to, she didn't want to really become what her father seen in her, the monster struggling to be set free. Her father rather have died than to be like his only daughter, that fact hurt like hell. Being with Klaus, she finally felt the freedom to be herself, the monster.

"I'm scared. I'm afraid of you and what it would mean if I give in to you."

"You mean your afraid of yourself. Afraid of your father being right. By giving in to your true nature you'll become the very thing your father hated and gave into death than to be like his precious daughter. Well sweetheart your father is dead, he can no longer be the very thing that keeps you from being what your crave to be, a vampire." Klaus thought it be ashame for this woman to be anchored down by the dead. To be so worried about the impression of others.

"Klaus, you make all of this sound so easy to give into. To just drop my human side to be with you. All this is so much to think about. I can't abadon my friends, friends I've had since kindergaten-

"You mean the friends who haven't thought about you when they should've. Friends you left you hostage to a pack of wolves that tortured you. A friend that is a lover to your rapist. You mean those friends."

"Don't please-

"Caroline, stop pretending. Let go of your human conventions. Be free. Take my hand and just dance with me."

Klaus extended his hand to her. Caroline's inner struggle was at an all time height. His points were all dead on. Why was she now worried about pleasing her friends, worrying about what her dead father thought of her, he was dead so his impressions of her should no longer matter.

Caroline steadied her breath and she placed her palm on to his. Klaus felt the pull to her with just that simple touch.

The moonlight made her skin shine like porcelain. The golden hue of her blonde locks seemed like a golden halo around her head. This tarnished angel, an angel that had long been forgotten by god, like Lucifer himself. She reminded him of a countess he once knew. Countess Elizabeth Bathory, who bathed in the blood of her enemies, dinned on the flesh of the young. Beautiful.

Caroline met eyes with her dark savior. "Show me, Klaus. Show me all what I'm missing. I want to taste the forbidden fruit, feel the passion of being a vampire. I want to feel warm blood on my tongue. Take me away from it all."

"With pleasure, my love. We will reign the world with terror. Make the innocent pray to god with their rosaries wrapped around their hands. Silent prayers while we drain them of life, sending them to their so called god."

A beautiful smile came upon her face as he placed his hand on the small of her back. They waltzed in the moonlight. The King had finally found his queen.


	5. Hello

Found this in my saved docs. Something I wrote many moons ago. It's short (sorry) but I thought it's something to read. Enjoy!  
Dark!Klaus, way before Cami death and the birth of Care's twins.

Caroline was in OCD overload, what with the twins needing constant attention, the house that her and Liz shared was in shambles with toys, dirty linens, bottles that needed to be sterilized.

"Camden, please stop crying. You're gonna wake up Lilly. Here's your baba." Caroline tried to cradle and soothe the fussy infant. Once his gums came in contact with the bottle nipple it was nothing but pure blissful silence. That was until her cell rang.

With vamp speed, she answered before Camden could be disturbed. "This better be life or death, cause if it isn't I'm.."

"Caroline?"

That voice, the one she could never forget or would ever forget. The foreign purr of her name that escaped those lips was ingrained in her psyche.

"Klaus? Wha…"

"How did you do it? How did you manage your control during your transition? I'm…I'm just curious."

"Klaus, I'm busy right now and I don't see why you call me after all this time to ask me about my transition."

After what seemed like an eternity, Klaus finally answered her with what sounded like defeat in his voice, a sound that Caroline wasn't accustomed to hearing from him.

"She's not you, not even close, not even a little. Caroline, I thought I could replace your light with another, but all that proved is what a fool I am."

"Klaus, you're worrying me, please; what's going on? What do you mean not me?"

"Since I've moved to New Orleans, I've been chasing ghosts, mere shadows to your light. Caroline, I'm wanting to know how did you become a vampire but still kept the human side of you? Please, I have to know."

Caroline's mind left her current state of feeding Camden and into that day in the hospital, the day she awoke with an appetite like she had never experienced before. That night when she fed for the first time, the pain of sharp fangs emerging from her gums, the feeling of blood rushing to her eyes, the euphoria that came after the pain and hunger was subsided.

Yes, she could've gave in to the bloodlust and became a predatory killer, using her instincts to kill and feed. But if she had then she would've became a monster, a monster that enjoyed and hunt.

"Support, friends, family, my lingering respect for human life. I've seen the dark side of vampirism, been a victim of it. I know the pain of one side and pleasure of the other. Klaus, it isn't something I can explain to you and it make any sense to you. It's just who I am."

With a long sigh of defeat, Klaus gave her an answer that chilled her "I've met another with hair of gold, eyes of love, I thought that maybe I could replace you but all I've done was to make another you to replace that hole in my dead heart. I have to know how to replace you, Caroline. The light in her is gone, gone like a star that dies out. I love you so much, Caroline that I see you everywhere, paintings, in a line a the most sweetest poem. She isn't you!"

Camden's bottle was starting to empty out, Caroline was shaking on how lonely and defeated he sounded.

Her hand trembled almost making her drop the phone. "Klaus, you're scaring me, you can't make someone into what their not. Please, let this soul go. Please Klaus."

"Sorry, love. Sorry to have bothered you. By the sounds of it it would seem that Camden is ready to be burped or in need of more milk."

"Wait…Klaus…where are y…."

Klaus ended his call with Caroline. Looking over at the blonde standing by his side staring off into the night's darkness. "Sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't get the answer we needed. But you won't have to worry no longer. I'm gonna release you, not to the heaven that you think exists but to the eternal darkness that befalls us all."

"Klaus, what…"

Crack! That was the last thing he heard and the last thing she felt as her body fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Caroline, my sweet Caroline. Soon" Klaus thought to himself as he stared at the blonde nervously cradling the fussy infant.


End file.
